Dragon Girl
Dragon Girl is a dragon monster Luka encounters at Gold Volcano in Chapter 2. This particular one, unlike the completely humanoid ones Luka has encountered, is a regular dragon bearing "claws that can tear any armor to shreds", "flames that can turn all into ash", and "scales that can deflect any weapon", along with a normal upper female human as part of her tongue. Claiming that she does not want to kill Luka, but keep him for amusement, she toys with him in the first half of the battle. She clearly underestimates him when he manages to drive her back, the Dragon Girl becomes angered and attacks with full force, but Luka finally taps into the true power of Undine and manages to defeat Dragon Girl using his new-found power. Monsterpedia Entry “One of the most famous monsters in the world, Dragons are top of the list when it comes to being inherently powerful. However very few adventurers ever meet one, due to their preference for very secluded areas. There are many different types of Dragon monsters. This specific one has her human part protected inside her large mouth. As a family of Dragons breeds more with humans, their children slowly begin to look more humanoid. Those more human-like Dragons are known as Dragonkin. Their scales are tough, and their fangs and horns are sharp. Their base offensive ability is far higher than any other monster type. In addition, their intelligence seems to be higher than average, too. Any prey they catch will be used to satisfy both their sexual appetite and their hunger. Due to their seclusion, they prefer to savor the prey as they slowly eat them.” Attacks Dragon Hand: Normal attack. Dragon Mouth: Normal attack. Dragon Breasts: Normal attack. Dragon Tongue: Normal attack that damages three times. *Bite: Triggers bind status. Oral Fixation: Binded attack. *Dragon Claw: Normal scripted attack. *Dragon Fang: Normal scripted attack. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Being an actual dragon and a humongous step-up from Dragon Pup and Granberia's "wait and see" attitude, this battle obviously shouldn't be taken lightly. She can do quite a bit of damage and her bind is quite difficult to escape from; so using Gnome will help counter these issues. Sylph isn't necessary due to her lack of status inflictions or magic. This battle can be quite drawn out due to her high health, so Meditation may be needed. Although she has a large amount of health, it doesn't need to go down all the way. Once she is left with about 1/3rd health, a scripted battle will follow where Luka uses the power of Undine and finishes her. If Luka loses, she’ll pull him into her mouth and eat him. Evaluation “A victim of a Dragon? Well isn't that nice... You treated her to a five star meal, apparently. The Dragon Girl is a powerful enemy, with high HP, high defense, and high offensive power. Her restriction attack is powerful as well. The only saving grace is that she has no status inducing skills... Her binding attack is fatal, so you should summon Gnome. Sylph won't give great evasion chances, so you can ignore her for this battle if you wish. Just keep bringing her HP down as you focus on recovery. The flow of the battle should change once you reduce her by about two thirds of her health... Now go, oh brave Luka. Since it's you, I have faith you can defeat a legendary Dragon...” Trivia *Having been drawn by a different artist, she is physically very different from other dragons of the series such as the Dragon Pup and Granberia. *Luka later meets an undead version, the Zombie Dragon Girl, in Chapter 3. Whether or not if it is the same one as he fought in Chapter 2 is unknown, but is highly unlikely due to the notable physical differences between the two. Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Dragons Category:Gold Volcano Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Voracious Monsters